The present invention relates to resistance machines for exercise. The prior art is replete with examples of exercise machines. Exercise machines known in the art, such as weight benches, often comprise a frame with a shaft and a pivot arm attached to it. Weights are loaded on the shaft. The pivot arm functions as a handle for the person exercising. In some machines, the exerciser has the option of moving the handle to one of several positions before using the machine. This option enables the user to exercise several different muscle groups with the same machine. In order to move the pivot arm of the weight benches presently known in the art, the exerciser must remove the weights on the shaft, adjust the handle and replace the weights before beginning to exercise. This process is tedious and time consuming. The person exercising wastes valuable time removing and replacing weights. An exercise machine that does not require removing the weights to adjust the pivot arm would save exercisers' time and also increase their enjoyment of the machine.
Prior art exercise machines commonly provide weights as a source of resistance. However, resistive force may also be created by different mechanisms. Rubber elements used as stretchable members have been widely used to oppose motion of certain mechanisms in an exercise machine. While the use of rubber elements provides an advantage in that heavy weights are not required to create resistance, many of the resistance machines known in the art are complicated and cumbersome. An exercise machine that uses rubber elements and that is easy to adjust so that different muscle groups can be exercised, and that is simple and durable, would be a welcome improvement.
Prior art exercise machines which target the abdominal or back muscles generally only exercise one muscle group. Consequently, in order to tone the abdominal muscles, the oblique muscles and the lower back muscles, the user is forced to operate three different machines. A compact exercise machine that targets the abdominal muscles, the oblique muscles and the lower back muscles would be a welcome improvement.